


重量

by shiergesuanlilili



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiergesuanlilili/pseuds/shiergesuanlilili





	重量

重 量

闫桉饶有兴致的看着电视机里上演着恶俗剧情里常见的三角恋，你爱我，我爱他，他爱你，烂透了。

比剧情更烂透的是他爱上了一个人。

一个人和他干了一炮就不见的人。

妈的，前一秒还在指着对方骂的天昏地暗，下一秒就抱着啃了起来，什么狗血剧情。

闫桉关掉电视，心里的烦躁像见了火星的引线，点燃了整个胸腔。

还有比他更憋屈的吗？不可救药的爱上了不知道名字的人。

闫桉推开酒吧，熟悉的环境让他有了“回到家”的亲切感，如果你一个月有二十多天醉在这里，你也会这样想的。

一些脸熟的人冲着闫桉打招呼，大胆一点的飞吻带着一阵香气送了过来，闫桉也大方的回应着，带着与香气纷杂不同的清新味道。

闫桉走在酒吧悠长走廊，把身后的小尾巴带到天台时脑袋里还认真的考虑改天给老板投诉一下，就几步路的距离，闫桉都没法看清对面人的长相，直到对方等不到闫桉开口，出声时，闫桉才反应过来，遇到了“熟人”，一个“熟悉”了一整晚的人。

“放松，哥哥，几天不见变热情了。”  
郑禹硕咬着闫桉的耳郭，形似贝壳的耳郭染了一层浅粉。  
要命，闫桉被侵入的角度来的刁钻，每动一下郑禹硕的阳物就更进入一点，闫桉逃不开、躲不了，只能被郑禹硕牢牢的订在床上。  
第二次和人睡了，闫桉才从郑禹硕拿出的身份证上知道了郑禹硕的名字，这不能怪闫桉，黑灯瞎火能记住的只有亲吻发出的声响，和身下吃不消又粘腻蚀骨的欢愉。  
郑禹硕脸上还有着没有消退干净的青涩，在灯光下更加明显，介于少年和男人之间不长不短的时间，郑禹硕显然成长的很好，闫桉捂住作痛的腰肢，愤愤的想着，还在睡梦中的郑禹硕似乎感知到了闫桉的浮动，大手把闫桉钳如怀里，闫桉试着挣脱，郑禹硕孩子气的抱的更紧，嘴里嘟囔着，闫桉头疼的盯着一脸恬静睡颜的郑禹硕，眼皮也像灌了铅一般沉重的合在一起，在郑宇硕带着浅淡香气的怀里睡着了。

“拿着这200万离开我的儿子。”闫桉学着女主的腔调拿捏着说“阿姨，您儿子是我真爱要加钱，500万。”  
闫桉没有看到想看的情节，女主秉着真爱至上的原则，只留下孤傲的背影给了观众。  
“没意思。”  
闫桉关掉电视机，突然安静的房间，黑漆漆的电视荧幕嘲讽的映射着闫桉苍白的脸色。  
闫桉知道他的状态不好，甚至可以用糟糕来描述。  
一个月没了行踪的恋人，和离家出走的猫一样，毫无留念，只有冰凉的物品无声无息的提示着他们确切的存在过。  
“混蛋。”

薄荷味的泡沫占满了整个口腔，勉强唤醒了整夜未眠的眼。  
闫桉的手机一刻不停歇的震动，大boss那里都好，给了闫桉丰厚的薪水，必然的也要承受和薪水相当的压力和危险。  
闫桉钟爱夜晚，他的黑眼圈可以证明，夜晚除了让他日夜颠倒，精神紧绷的像女人胸前的衣服，一丝折痕都没有，闫桉更喜欢夜晚与生俱来的危险、一点风吹草动都能让他竖立的寒毛紧张的发跳。  
闫桉靠在墙上，一根烟把他的脸映的模糊。  
手机终于安静，闫桉也熄灭了烟。

有钱真好，可以让人不要命的替他解决麻烦,能用钱解决的麻烦都不能叫麻烦。  
闫桉拍了拍束在大腿上的枪袋，放下的风衣掩盖了痕迹，闫桉看起来和路上的行人没什么两样，不同的是，闫桉的眼亮的像夜晚流逝的星。  
闫桉活动下发麻的脚，目标才出现，闫桉咬破嘴里的糖果，蜜糖铺满了嘴，闫桉按下 扳机。

没有意料之中的鲜血，闫桉的后背被冰凉的枪口抵住，甚至有很大可能流血了，脊柱上有温热的血缓缓流下。  
闫桉认命的举起双手，转身的动作被他做的优雅甚至有点慵懒。  
眼里的光亮在看清身后的人后短暂的亮了片刻又熄灭。  
“我该叫你郑禹硕还是郑警官？”  
郑禹硕握住枪的手湿冷不堪，呼吸乱的像闫桉踩在脚下的杂草。

“警官，又来看我啦？谢谢啊。”  
闫桉扫了一眼只有两人的审讯室。  
闫桉的手铐在移动时发出牙酸的碰撞声，宽大的裤子里一手可握的脚踝，等到郑禹硕如愿握住闫桉细瘦的脚踝时，闫桉磨折的发出呻吟声。  
郑禹硕早已关掉所有监控，他从来不是热血沸腾正义凛然的新新警官，在一片漆黑里与闫桉拥吻时，郑禹硕就知道他藏在黑暗里的一部分因为闫桉燃烧着、奔腾着、义无反顾的带领着他接近闫桉，一个会在接吻用力反咬搞得嘴里都是甜腥的血腥味，才肯让郑禹硕干他的人。

“闫桉  
你被释放了。”  
闫桉没法不注意对面人的表情，不甘、怨恨，闫桉在很多人脸上看到过，现在这个时刻，就算他面目可憎，闫桉也觉得他亲切的堪比金钱，早就说过了，能用钱解决的问题都不是问题。  
闫桉用电影里最郑重的道别方式离开囚禁了他一个月的地方，时间短短，居然有点不舍，大概是因为他和郑禹硕在里面干的荒唐事太多了。

闫桉舔着郑禹硕的阳物，试了这么多次还是大的没法含住，大半露在外面，闫桉生怕冷落似得，用手照顾着每一处，郑禹硕忍住恨不得现在立刻塞入闫桉后穴的冲动，奖励性的安慰着闫桉可怜挺立的阴茎，闫桉满足的发出咕咽声。  
闫桉早已赤裸如初，郑禹硕却只解开了裤链，腰上别着没有上膛的枪支，正经的样子下一秒就可以把手铐铐在犯人的手上，闫桉的手放弃抚慰郑禹硕阳物，拿出郑禹硕的配枪，“警官，这不公平。”微肿的双唇红艳的像盛开的樱花。  
闫桉故意把冰凉的枪筒放进湿热的嘴里，枪筒被闫桉含弄的像郑禹硕的阳物一样，搅动着暧昧的声响，闫桉的嘴被枪筒撑出轮廓，溢出的几缕银丝顺延着流向脖颈，郑禹硕喉头不安的上下，郑禹硕拿开被闫桉含的湿淋黑亮的枪筒，用湿透的枪插入闫桉早已提前扩张过的后穴，金属质硬的材质被娇嫩的肉壁包裹着，仿佛天生就应该如此，闫桉的呻吟声乱了步调，像流星一般的眼，比常人纤长的睫毛像羽毛一般轻划过郑禹硕的手心，郑禹硕决定不再用机械制作的东西“惩罚”闫桉，而是用硬的发痛的阳物，郑禹硕得天独厚的阳物充斥闫桉后穴每一处，闫桉也随着郑禹硕的进出抬动着腰肢，每一次的插入都抵在闫桉的敏感点，多汁的淫水湿染了两人肉体相连的部位。  
“哥哥，怎么你每次都这么热情？”郑禹硕用手指上湿亮示意闫桉。  
闫桉不在意的耸耸肩，“警官，有事快说。”闫桉的后穴痒的只差一步，郑禹硕反而停下，说一些有的没的。一看就有事，脸上的兴奋明显到如果门口的视力不好的大叔路过也会看到的程度。

闫桉掌心里躺着一枚戒指，小小的一圈，郑禹硕不停的喝水、坐立难安，注意力全在闫桉的表情，闫桉的一个皱眉，郑禹硕都觉得天气阴霾了几分。  
闫桉起身，郑禹硕觉得一颗心已经碎成一地，还没有等郑禹硕把碎片捡干净，闫桉的声音在门口响起。  
“你干嘛啊？还不出来？你选的那个戒指太难看了，我要换一个。”  
郑禹硕破碎的心现在扑通扑通的跳动着，他听到自己喜悦飞扬的声音。  
“好的。”


End file.
